the_inhumansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Derringer
Daisy Skylar 'Marie "'Sky" Derringer '''is an Inhuman, a genius-level hacker and a former HYDRA operative and current S.H.I.E.L.D operative. She was born in Canada to a Greek business man, Alan Derringer and Marie Derringer whom died after an event that happened when she was 9. She had 3 siblings Kaelie, and Lincoln. She was taken in by HYDRA after events that happened in her home in Canada becoming an American citizen where she then pledged her loyalties to the organization. She was trained at a HYDRA academy to be one of the best operatives they ever had. She is best friends with Gemma Allan and close friend of Leo Reyes. Sky played a big part in the HYDRA Carnage as well as the Inhuman Project made by The Doctor. She has a a relationship with Grant Warden who she found out that was apart of the Resistance. Later she became known as '''Quake otherwise called the Destroyer of Worlds. Biography Early Life Childhood Daisy was born in Madison, Ontario to Alan and Marie Derringer. The Haunted House Sky and her family lived in a house in Madison being she was called by her first name Daisy where her dad was a business man and her mother was a Ice Cream Shop owner, and 2 siblings Kaelie and Lincoln. Her dad got a new antique mirror to decorate his office known as the Lasser Glass. Unbeknownst to them, the mirror supernaturally induces hallucinations. Over time, the parents become psychotic; Alan isolates himself in his office and is seduced by hallucination of a woman named Marisol, and her mother becomes withdrawn and paranoid. All of the plants in the house die, and the family dog disappears after being shut in the office with the mirror. After her sister sees Alan with Marisol, she tells her mother, and the parents fight. One night, Marie goes insane and attempts to kill her children, but Alan locks her away. When Sky and her siblings try to stop him, he hits all of them and then locks them with her mother. One night Marie got loose and started attacking everyone and kills Kaelie. Sky and her brother were in the kitchen where she watched her brother suffocate for an unknown reason. Sky watches Alan shoot her mother repeatedly. As Alan comes for her she drops a bunch metal bars at him and throws kid books. When he is on the floor the mirror forces her to grab a knife and then she stabs him several times and slits his throat. Before the police officers came she was taken by HYDRA agents (In 2003) where they took her before the police could come and burnt the house down along with the police in it. They took her in and she they called her Skylar Derringer. HYDRA Academy As Sky Daisy would wake up everyday to an automated voice. She took a little time to get used to all of this. She stayed in her room shy of comfort. A high level HYDRA agent named Taran Bruckner better known as The Doctor took interest in Daisy who helped her with her nightmares. He named her Skylar or Sky for short which she agreed upon. Taran became Sky's inevitable father figure. He had her trained her. Sky finally got used to everything at the academy. her lifestyle and time there was more specialized by Taran giving her a life plan tailor made by him and other HYDRA superiors. Trained in WMAs (Warrior Martial Arts), monitored and controlled eating and drinking, sleeping, recreational times like yard privileges and TV time or drinking a bottle of wine (at a young age) etc. Sky met and became best friends with Gemma Allan whom were both trained that way. she graduated in 2010 Leaving the Past and Making Skylar Derringer a name Skylar became the best soldier and operative of HYDRA after she graduated and became a fully known HYDRA member. Skylar followed the advice of her father figure and tried to make her name known as "Skylar Derringer." The only problem was that she was holding on to her memories. The Direct issued a mission where she needed a pattern analysis at a house back in Madison, Ontario at the same house that was rebuilt 3 years after the events in her childhood. She was still reeling from the events but she finally decided to put her emotions away. To make her name she signed up as a HYDRA mercenary doing all the tasks she was put up to killing, hacking etc to work on her Independent Living Program (ILP) of an accessible apartment with her mercenary job which she finished with after 5 months renewing her name as the best HYDRA soldier. Meeting Grant Warden Skylar was sent on a mission to retrieve a man named Suarez who had his plans on demolishing HYDRA. Personality Skylar is a very strong willed individual. She expresses her blind loyalty to HYDRA because they took her in and made her there own. She became a headstrong girl and with a sharp tongue that had no problem saying what was on his mind making her a social force. Skylar Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Facilities and Model Designs Facilities Model Designs Relationships Family * Alan Derringer †- Father and Victim * Marie Derringer †- Mother * Kaelie Derringer †- Brother * Lincoln Derringer †- Brother Allies * S.H.I.E.L.D./The Resistance ** Grant Warden- Emotional Support, Ally turned situational enemy, situational enemy turned Ally, and Lover/Boyfriend ** Jeff Mason/The Patriot- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Friend, Director and Superior ** Darcy Matheson- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Frenemy ** Melinda Marcie- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Friend and Colleague ** Mack Alpha- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Colleague, Close Friend and Attempted Victim ** Lenny Sokolov- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Colleague, Friend, Temporary Torturer ** Jenna Marshall- Situational Enemy turned Ally, Colleague, Close Friend ** Nick Fury †- Director ** Ember- Doctor * HYDRA ** Taran Bruckner- '''Former Leader and Supervisor and Father Figure ' ** Madame Hydra † - Former Director ** '''Gemma Allan' †- Best Friend both turned into the Resistance, and Confidant (until her death) ** Alec Pierce †- Close Friend, Ally turned Situational Enemy and victim ** '''Mitchie Lucas- '''Social Network and Colleague Enemies * '''HYDRA- '''Former Employer, Allies turned enemies * '''Black Medusa- '''Enemy and Former Enthraller * The Kree Watch * '''Malina Birch '''and '''Sonya Cornell- '''Captors and enemies, situational allies